


An Experiment in Manipulation

by FarFromTheTree



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarFromTheTree/pseuds/FarFromTheTree
Summary: Celestia Ludenberg's years of experience playing poker have taught her how to read people, and she uses that skill to manipulate them. She is used to getting what she wants, when she wants it.So when one person refuses to bend to her, she is determined to figure out their weakness.No matter how close she has to get to them.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	An Experiment in Manipulation

Celestia Ludenberg was used to manipulating people. It was almost second nature to her at this point. The first thing she did whenever she met someone was figure out a weakness she could exploit to influence their actions.

For example, Makoto Naegi was too nice for his own good. All she had to do was ask politely, and he would do almost anything she asked of him. The opposite was true for Hifumi Yamada, a pig in every sense of the word. A true masochist, he wanted to be abused, and Celeste was happy to oblige if it meant a gaining useful pawn.

Then there the more complicated people. Junko, for instance, seemed like just a vapid bimbo at first glance. However, that was just a facade, the real Junko being a seriously scary person. With her intellect, and her connections, she could probably take over the world if she wanted to. However, with all that power came an ego to match, so all Celeste had to do was suck up to her a bit and she practically had the model eating out of the palm of her hand.

She was certainly someone Celeste was glad to have as a friend rather than an enemy. Although, with all that power, so far all she seemed to do with it was hold lesbian orgies with the upperclassmen, which was something Celeste was not interested in.

Okay, maybe once or twice.

That Mioda girl had a tongue piercing.

But all that to say, Celeste was used to people doing what she wanted. So when someone didn't, that was something of a problem for her. Case in point, the current object of her obsession, the Ultimate Detective, Kyoko Kirigiri.

Obsession may have been a strong word, but she certainly was interesting enough to be worth obsessing over. Celeste had met people who were hard to manipulate before, but everyone had their flaws. For instance, while Mukuro may seem like a difficult person to control, she was fiercly loyal to her sister. Who, as mentioned above, Celeste had wrapped around her finger.

But so far, Kyoko seemed like a stone wall. She had shown no weaknesses, no obsessions, no dark secrets, nothing that Celeste could use. She knew there had to be something, but details on her past were suprisingly scarce, especially for someone talented enough to be accepted by Hope's Peak.

And so, Celeste was forced to use more mundane methods of gathering information. Namely, following Kyoko around and observing her. If she could find even the tiniest weakness, she could turn that into something bigger, and eventually, the detective would be another one of her pawns. And as it turned out, she didn't have to wait that long to see it firsthand.

It was during a break between classes, a time that most students would use to chat, or perhaps eat a snack. Kyoko had decided to stay in the classroom and review her notes, and so Celeste was doing the same. It was at this time that the detective was approached by Makoto, and Celeste witnessed a conversation of great importance to her.

The topic of conversation had been Kyoko's perceived lack of emotions. She explained to the boy that, while she did feel emotions, she simply chose not to show them to avoid showing weakness, something that Celeste was very experienced in, and incredibly frustrated by. However, in explaining her lack of weaknesses, she inadvertantly revealed a big one.

"But your smile is so cute! Hiding it behind that mask is such a waste!"

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

In that exact moment, her mask cracked, and Celeste knew exactly what her weakness was. While she quickly played it off, it was clear that she was caught off guard by the sudden compliment. It made sense, Kyoko was so dedicated to her detective work, she probably never had time for any sort of intimacy. And if Celeste were the one to give that to her... She smiled. If this went well, it wouldn't just be her palm that Kyoko was eating out of.

~~~~~~~~~~

Celeste knew how to tail someone without being noticed. Make yourself seem busy, don't move right when they move, she would even have conversations with Kyoko on occasion, to give the illusion that it truly was a coincidence that they were in the same place at the same time.

However, for her current plan, she threw all of that out. She went out of her way to make herself seem as suspicious as possible, in the hopes that Kyoko would question her. Sure enough, it took less than a day before she had had enough, and cornered Celeste in the library to demand answers.

"You've been following me. Why?" Kyoko asked bluntly. How typical of her.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." Celeste replied, putting on a fake smile. It was a terrible lie, but it wasn't supposed to be good. It was supposed to cute, flirty even.

"Bullshit. You've been tailing me for a week. What are you planning?" Celeste smiled. It was time to shoot her shot.

"Would you believe me if I told you that it was because found you attractive?" It was subtle, but for a brief moment, she saw a crack. It disappeared as quickly as it came, and Kyoko was back on the offensive.

"I wouldn't actually. I've seen you go to Enoshima's 'parties' before."

"And so you know of my attraction to the fairer sex. Do you have a problem with lesbians?"

"That's not what I meant. It's just, you don't seem like the romantic type."

"And who said anything about romance? I simply said you were attractive." Celeste said, capitalizing on Kyoko's slip of the tongue. "Unless of course, you want me to be romantic with you?"

Kyoko looked away to avoid eye contact, and Celeste knew she was on the right track. Just a few more pushes and she'd break. Celeste leaned in closer, and she could feel Kyoko's face heat up.

"I bet you've never been this close to another person before. Always wondered how it felt, but too afraid to take that risk. I can promise you, it's worth it. All you have to do is give in and I can make you feel incredible."

Kyoko looked back at Celeste, and the gambler took that moment to kiss her on the lips. She was caught off guard, but rather than melting into the kiss, she fought back, trying to take control of the situation. Their tongues danced for a while, before Kyoko eventually pulled back, and uttered two words that almost made Celeste soak through her panties.

"My room."

Celeste giggled. "Lead the way."

~~~~~~~~~~

Celeste hadn't been lying when she said she found Kyoko attractive. However, as good as she looked in her clothes, she looked even better out of them. Nice, full breasts, amazing curves. Celeste would have been jealous of her if she didn't already think of herself as incredibly attractive.

Celeste stripped naked relatively quickly. However, she did take the time to neatly fold her clothes as she took them off. She knew that Kyoko was looking at her naked body, so she went out of her way to go a bit slower to tease her.

Once she was ready, she sat down next to Kyoko, and the two girls sat in silence for a moment, neither making the first move. Kyoko had no prior experience, and thus didn't know where to start, while Celeste simply wanted to admire her prize for a few seconds longer.

Eventually, she had had enough of looking, and wanted to move to using Kyoko. However, as she reached towards her, Kyoko grabbed her wrist.

"Just so you know, I don't intend to just lie down and submit to you."

Celsete giggled. "I would have it no other way."

After a moment, Kyoko let go, and Celeste was free to insert a finger into her pussy. She was already wet, which made it easier for Celeste as she started pumping. Kyoko's expression didn't change, even as Celeste added a second finger.

In fact, getting fingered only seemed to make Kyoko more confident. Celeste could tell she was enjoying it, but she refused to show it on her face. Even as Celeste added a third finger, and sped up her motions, Kyoko stayed stone faced, much to her annoyance. She wanted to watch Kyoko melt under the pleasure, and this was a severe disappoinment.

In fact, Kyoko was analysing how Celeste moved, what spots inside her felt good, and her overall technique. Once she had it figured out, she reached down and began mirroring Celeste's actions. The gambler flinched, but otherwise remained calm. So that was how she wanted to play it.

She had to admit, her gloved fingers felt a lot better than she had anticipated. And for someone with no sexual experience, she was a very fast learner. She almost wanted to just lean back and see what the detective would do with her, but at this point, that would be admitting defeat. And so she pressed on, attempting to fingerfuck the other girl to submission before she had too much to handle.

The two girls continued in this way for some time, engaged in a game of sexual chicken, the rules decided and agreed upon without a single word exchanged. The first person to show emotion would be declared the loser, and neither of them could afford to lose. Celeste had felt Kyoko cum more than once, and she herself had been brought to orgasm by the detective, but they both powered through it, refusing to crack.

Eventually, Celeste pulled her fingers away, and for a moment Kyoko had thought she had won. That was, until Celeste mashed their vaginas together, and began scissoring her. 

"Ready to give up yet?" Celeste asked, taking advantage of the brief pause in their sexual activities to speak without letting out a moan.

"In your dreams." Kyoko responded, and the two went back to silence, the only sound being the slight rustling of the bedsheets as they rubbed against each other.

Celeste leaned in for another kiss, and Kyoko kissed back with passion. They made out for a while, only pulling away briefly to breathe. Eventually, hands started wandering, playing with breasts and groping asses, anything to try and make the other person cum.

Eventually, as a stray finger found it's way into Kyoko's asshole, and Celeste's nipples recieved a sharp tug, they came at the same time, both letting out a cry into the other's mouth, and they collapsed next to each other on the bed. They both laid there for a while, not saying anything, their hands still lazily groping at each other's bodies.

Kyoko was the first to speak. "So, I suppose we call this a tie?"

"That is acceptable." Celeste replied. "Although, next time, I plan on fully dominating you, so prepare yourself."

"Maybe we should do this in your room, then. I don't own any toys, so I won't be able to bend you over and fuck you once I make you my bitch." Kyoko remarked, and Celeste laughed. Both at her sudden affinity for profanity, and at the implication that she would be the one in charge.

"In that case, I will be sure to prepare a collar with your name engraved on it."

"Yes, of course. If you get lost, it would be good if whoever found you knew who your owner was."

Celeste didn't respond, instead just pulling Kyoko in close and laying a quick peck on her cheek. They stayed there together, both of them eventually drifting off to sleep in each other's arms. If someone had walked in on them, they would've assumed the two were dating.

As she fell asleep, Celeste figured that maybe, that wouldn't be so bad. Having a girlfriend did look nicer on your resume than having a sex slave, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Celesgiri is another of those ships that I didn't really understand, but as I wrote this story, I started to warm up to it.
> 
> Really, this story started from just the scene of the two of them fingering each other and trying not to show any emotions. But I wasn't actually sold on the idea until I came up with the phrase "game of sexual chicken."


End file.
